


The Feast

by Bontaque



Series: Impure [2]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Feeding, Food, Force-Feeding, Guilt, M/M, Stuffing, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie continues his baking and Batter loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feast

Just like everything he's seen before it, Batter finds the zone to be less than innocent. There's something really wrong with the people. It's the sugar, but it's more than that. It's the way they work, just to get a taste and the thought that food could do something like that to them makes him sick to his stomach.    
  
It's not their fault but they still need to be purified. He can't help wondering if he's really any better.    
A few days go by before he sees Zacharie again. He seems oddly cheerful, considering the state that the zone is in but, if he's honest, Batter doesn't know how to read him. One moment he seems friendly and the next there's a flicker of insanity. He says things, sometimes, that make it sound like he doesn't believe they live in reality. Then again, Batter thinks it could be some kind of humour. He never did understand jokes.    
  
After a particularly hard day of purification and managing to find his way through identical looking corridors, Batter finds Zacharie and his makeshift shop. 

  
"How are you, friend?" Zacharie asks.    
  
It sounds like he's smiling.    
  
"I'm fine," Batter responds; he doesn't have time for idle chitchat.    
  
There are things that still need to be done.    
  
"You don't look fine," Zacharie says. "When was the last time you had a rest?"  
  
Batter doesn't answer. He doesn't have time to rest and it doesn't bother him. He has a job to do.    
  
"Won't you just take ten minutes?" Zacharie asks him. "There's something you should see, I think you'd find it rather interesting. It's so amazing that you might forget that it's just pixels."  
  
Batter doesn't know what that means but Zacharie tends to show him important things to help him on his quest so he doesn't refuse.    
  
"Meet me outside," Zacharie says before walking in the wrong direction and through a door in the back of the shop.    
  
Of course, in the second or two it takes Batter to walk out of the front door, Zacharie has appeared outside. He's fast, Batter will give him that.  
  
"How did you get out here so quickly?" he asks.    
  
"I could tell you I know a back entrance or that I was always supposed to be here... The outcome is the same, so it doesn't matter."  
  
The mysterious response doesn't surprise Batter, it's what he's come to expect from the man in the mask. He follows him without speaking, wondering just what he could have to show him. As he senses Zacharie slowing down, Batter's fingers tighten around his bat, ready for combat. That's what usually happens when there's a development. Not that he minds, purification is his business.    
  
Zacharie leads Batter through a building, stopping here and there to push switches to clear their path. Eventually they come to a room and Zacharie stops walking.    
  
"Okay, wait here," Zacharie says. "I'll be back in a minute or two. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Batter finds it peculiar when Zacharie doubles back on himself, but it still doesn't surprise him. Maybe he would have stayed and waited, too, if Zacharie hadn’t specifically told him not to move. It's not so much that Batter wants to defy him, it's just that being told not to explore an area always makes him suspicious.    
  
There's another door in the room and as Batter approaches it, an impossibly sweet odour hits him like a wall. Batter's mouth waters as he raises a hand to open the door. The sight he sees on the other side makes his jaw drop. The sugar vault.  
  
There are mountains of sugar, much higher than Batter can see. Towering piles of sickly sweet treasure, but that isn't all. On one side of the room, there is a table set up. It's messy and looks more like a laboratory than a kitchen, but Zacharie has obviously been baking. There are so many colours and shapes of food and Batter doesn't recognise any of the ones that he can see. Little handscrawled place cards sit beside each pile, notes for Zacharie to remember the names of his creations by.    
  
Batter wishes he could stop time. This is a room that he needs to be alone in. His stomach rumbles and arousal jolts through him before quickly melting into guilt, shame, disgust.    
  
He turns to leave but then he hears footsteps. Zacharie walks in and freezes. Batter wishes he'd take off that stupid mask for once. He hates not being able to read his expression.    
  
"Batter..." Zacharie says quietly. "You ruined the surprise."  
  
He sounds disappointed and Batter doesn't even know how to respond. He expected anger, maybe, but Zacharie sounds more sad than anything.    
  
"This is what you wanted to show me?" Batter asks.    
  
Zacharie nods. He walks closer and Batter just wants to get out of the room. The smells in the air are making him hungrier than he can ever remember being.    
  
"I assume you enjoyed the doughnuts you bought from me, I wanted to show you some of the other things I'd made," Zacharie says.     
  
His voice is innocent, sweet and it makes Batter feel disgusting. He can't find a pure thought in his head.    
  
"Well, it's impressive," he says, not knowing quite how he should react to the surprise.    
  
"Thank you. I was hoping you'd like it," Zacharie replies. "Now, wont you try one?"  
  
There's a hint of a smile in his voice, like Zacharie doesn't even know what he's offering. Of course he doesn't and that's why Batter has to refuse. He can't risk indulging himself in front of someone, no matter how badly he wants to.    
  
"No," he tells him. "I mean, I'm sure they're delicious, I'm just not hungry."  
  
Zacharie doesn't speak for a moment but his posture shifts, he looks dejected.    
  
"But... I made this for you..." he says sadly. "I couldn't even surprise you properly and now you won't even taste anything?"  
  
Batter should just keep his composure and not back down. He's usually so good at ignoring emotions but the guilt within him feels like it's about to smother him. Zacharie just stands between him and the door, shoulders slumped.    
  
He supposes he could try something. The fact that Zacharie made everything for him makes his heart thunder in his chest. There's no way that he could eat all of that. But he'd wishes he could have the chance.    
  
Batter walks toward the food, trying to decide on just one thing. There's something of every colour, something of every size and he doesn't know what he wants. He considers another of those doughnuts because they were so fantastic before, but he doesn't want to waste to opportunity to try something new.    
  
There's a large, round thing that he wishes was sliced, because he doesn't think he could eat the entire thing. Zacharie had labelled it a 'cake'. Then he notices some smaller, similar objects. Cupcakes, apparently. That makes sense.    
  
Batter picks one of them up, staring longingly at the yellow coloured topping. He's too aware of Zacharie watching him; a shudder of anticipation runs down his spine as he brings the cupcake closer to his mouth.    
  
Batter can taste the sugar before his lips close around it. There's a stickiness that he hadn't expected and it's sweeter than he thought it was going to be. He has to bite back his moans as he swallows the first mouthful. Zacharie keeps watching as Batter finishes the cupcake, never saying a word until it's all gone.     
  
"Thank you," Batter says and Zacharie's smile is invisible but definite.    
  
"Did you like it?" Zacharie asks.    
  
Batter nods, stoic as always, nothing more or less than expected.    
  
"Then have another. Or something else," Zacharie tells him. "Indulge yourself a little for once."  
  
Zacharie thinks he sees a slight blush cross Batter's face as he hesitates. Obviously the guilt of ruining the surprise is working perfectly. Just as he'd planned.    
  
Batter's hand hovers over another cupcake. He certainly has room for more, he just doesn't know if he can afford to eat any more of the baked goods. He doesn't know how deep his patience runs. Still, there's something in Zacharie's voice that makes him want to keep him happy.    
  
Batter decides on one of the items labelled 'cookies', because they look small enough to allow him to hold onto some self control. The cookie is heavier than it looks. It's soft and doughy when Batter bites into it and the white chocolate chips make something stir within him. He barely notices when Zacharie says something about never being able to eat just one cookie, but he's grateful to have an excuse.    
  
Batter devours the rest of them, barely thinking as the dozen passes his lips. When he looks down at the empty plate, he freezes.    
  
"What's wrong?" Zacharie asks.    
  
Batter can't answer honestly, he can't tell him that he lost control, so instead he steps away from the food. When Zacharie asks if he's had enough, Batter thinks he must be joking, but he doesn't seem to be.    
  
"I think so," Batter lies.  
  
"It won't keep, you know," Zacharie tells him. "If you want more, you should do it now."  
  
Batter lets his eyes travel over the table, over every morsel of food. He wants to keep eating,but he isn't alone and he needs to have more control. Zacharie can't see him lose it again.    
  
There's a moment when Batter thinks he might have the willpower but then something clicks in his mind. Zacharie doesn't know. To him, the situation is innocent. He created all of this food for Batter to taste and instead of thanking him, he's trying to avoid eating it.    
  
Batter picks up one of the items of food closest to him. It's soft and colourful, covered in sugar and he doesn't bother to look at the label before taking bite. The sweetness overtakes him and he loses himself a little once again. He doesn't stop and take in everything he's eaten until he starts to feel full. It's nothing compared to what he's felt before, but it makes him pause just enough to let him remember.    
  
"Oh, finally stopped, have you?" Zacharie drawls. "Gluttony is so impure."  
  
His voice is cold, cruel. Something has changed. The room feels colder. Batter steels himself, taking a calming breath.  
  
"Don't feel like you have to leave on my account,” Zacharie says. "I know you want to keep eating. Don't think I didn't know."  
  
The worst part isn't the fact that Zacharie knows, it's that he's right. The twisting, wriggling feeling in Batter's torso makes him feel sick and he desperately wants it to go away. He's sure he could replace that feeling with another, like being so full that he can't move without aching.    
  
Batter turns his back on Zacharie, picking up pastries and cakes before cramming them into his mouth. They're followed by creamy desserts and hard candy, handfuls of chocolate and everything else he can reach until he has to stop. He can still feel Zacharie's eyes burning into the back of his neck when it becomes difficult to swallow.    
  
Batter tries to ignore the dull pain in his stomach. He brings another large cupcake to his lips, taking a small bite as he runs his other hand over his swollen stomach. It's firm and full but he wants to keep eating. He manages to swallow the rest of the cake, taking shallow breaths between mouthfuls but then he knows he's reached his limit.  
  
Fatigue starts to set in and he hears quiet laughter as he leans against the table.    
  
"Don't tell me you're finished already," Zacharie says.    
  
He steps closer to Batter, walking around him and prodding a sharp finger into his abdomen. It hurts and catches Batter off guard.    
  
"You're barely half full, I know you can gobble up more than that."  
  
Batter groans and looks at the food left on the table. He's barely made a dent but he's never eaten so much in his life.    
  
"No," he says. "I can't."  
  
Zacharie snorts, derisive and cold before shaking his head. He surveys his feast and picks up a large slice of sponge cake, bringing it up to Batter's mouth. He should refuse but his body doesn't react how he wants it to. He feels his cock growing harder as Zacharie pushes the confectionery into his mouth before clapping his hand over his lips and forcing him to swallow.

 

Batter struggles, fighting to keep breathing. Zacharie already has another piece of cake poised in front of his face. It's too much.    
  
Batter doesn't known what he is trying to do. He thinks, maybe, just maybe, Zacharie is trying to indulge him. It's not like he's actually going about it the wrong way. What they're doing is wrong but that's obviously how Batter likes it.    
  
He shakes his head as Zacharie tries to force more cake into his mouth. Batter knows he's surpassed his limits. Anything more would just hurt, he's sure of it.    
  
"No..." he says, his voice much more strained than he'd meant. "No more."  
  
Batter thinks of actually asking, begging, as Zacharie is relentless, pressing the sweet sponge into his mouth, but the cold laughter that comes from under the mask tells him it's no good.    
  
"I thought this is what you wanted," Zacharie tells him, his tone mocking.    
  
Batter tries to push him away, because something is wrong and he just _can't_ keep eating but Zacharie dodges. He's fast. Rivalling Batter at his best, which he is not at that moment. His body feels heavy, his stomach jutting out in front of him. His legs are lead as he tries again but Zacharie just laughs loudly and gives him a push when he's completely off balance.    
  
Falling into a mountain of sugar isn't as pleasant as it sounds. It's like sand, the small grains cutting into Batter's skin as he lands. The sugar props him up and he leans back into it, stretching out because he's too full to hunch over. He doesn't even bother trying to stand, he knows his attempts would be fruitless.    
  
He expects another taunt from Zacharie but the man just stands over him, seemingly pleased with himself. Despite the situation, Batter can't help trying to peer beneath his mask, to catch a glimpse of his elusive face.    
  
He doesn't manage to make out anything but a manic grin before Zacharie is on him, dropping his weight down onto Batter's hips and straddling his waist. Batter groans at the weight pressing down on him, Zacharie's adding to his own and there's yet more laughter.    
  
"Don't pretend you don't like this," Zacharie says. "All this talk of purity and look at you, getting off on your own gluttony. "  
  
Batter's face burns as Zacharie rocks his hips, gesturing downwards, obviously having found his proof. When a hand appears above his mouth, cradling sugar and ready to pour it into him, Batter doesn't even try to stop it. He shudders as the sweetness explodes on his tongue, too much, too pure but his body throbs all over.    
  
He closes his eyes, ready for more, but the next thing in his mouth isn't sugar. It's something with much more substance and Batter frowns as he swallows.  
  
"I thought maybe you might need something more substantial than just sweets," Zacharie laughs. "The oats in these cookies should keep you going."  
  
Batter groans as another one is pushed into his mouth but he tries to chew it as quickly as he can. Zacharie is already picking up more food. He runs his hand over his stomach in an attempt to ease the stabbing pains of protest. He can't help the way he twitches when he feels just how hard it is and, from the sound he makes, it seems like Zacharie feels it too.    
  
Maybe that's why he seems to speed up his feeding. Zacharie shovels handfuls of tiny, colourful candies into Batter's mouth, laughing when he starts to struggle. It's sadistic, that much is obvious and the twisted smile of Zacharie's mask makes his laughter much more sinister.

 

Batter should ask him to stop. He needs to stop eating but shame bubbles up inside of him. This is his fault, this is what he wanted. For whatever reason, Zacharie was spurred on by Batter's own desires.

 

He can't take any more. He's too full and the weight of Zacharie's body pressing down onto his hips and resting against his abdomen is making everything worse.

 

“Stop,” Batter breathes, trying to ignore how strung out he sounds.

 

“What's that?” Zacharie asks. “It doesn't sound like you really meant it.”

 

“No...” Batter manages to get out around a mouthful of cake. “Please, that's enough...”

 

Zacharie doesn't slow down at all. He holds his hands over Batter's mouth to force him to swallow mouthful after mouthful. Batter struggles, feeling food slide down his throat. His stomach hurts too much, he feels like he's about to rip in two. His desperation does nothing but make Zacharie chuckle.

 

“Stop...” Batter says again, his voice cracking.

 

He tries to push himself up but it's no use. He can't move, he can't breathe, he can't think. Zacharie runs his fingers down Batter's chest, pressing them into his stomach. The taut skin throbs as Batter groans and tries to fight him off.

 

Zacharie holds him still, picking up a large cupcake. He pushes it into Batter's mouth, clamping his hand down after it. He laughs coldly when Batter chokes. There's no more room, he can't swallow. His mouth and throat are stuffed with cake. He can't breathe.

 

Batter's vision fades until all he can see is Zacharie's mask. He thinks he might actually be dying until everything shifts and Zacharie tumbles from his lap. Batter stands up, his perspective changed by his sudden increase in height. He's taller, much taller. Looking down, he sees that none of his body is the size that it was before. Zacharie stares up at him in horror.

 

His pain is gone, replaced by an all encompassing hunger. The huge table is now a more modest size in comparison to Batter's new body. He worries that it may not be enough. Zacharie tries to scramble away as Batter walks towards him. He'd seen such transformations before, usually when watching Batter purify a zone, but he hadn't expected to cause one himself.

 

Batter is monstrous, anything but pure. His form grows with each piece of food that he tosses into his mouth. It's not hard to keep Zacharie from getting away; he pins him to the floor with one foot, threatening to crush him.

 

He keeps eating, feeling the food start to fill his stomach again but it isn't enough. He gets larger with each bite and he wonders if he'll go the same way as Enoch.

 

After a while, Batter hauls a now silent Zacharie to his feet. It's not until Batter lifts him off of the floor that he starts to speak again.

 

“Please...” he begs. “Please, I'm sorry, it was a joke.”

 

Batter ignores him, tightening his grip as he lifts Zacharie above his head, letting his legs dangle into his open mouth. Zacharie screams and screams, only stopping when Batter bites down.

 

His teeth rip through Zacharie's stomach, turning his scream into a strangled cry and then there's silence aside from the sound of bones snapping. Batter doesn't feel like chewing he lets Zacharie's lower body slide down his throat whole.

 

The floor is covered in blood, seeping into the piles of sugar and turning it red. Zacharie makes a final, weak noise as Batter crams the rest of him into his mouth. He swallows him with a smile, only regretting not getting a look at his enigmatic face.

 

Batter sinks back onto a mountain of blood-soaked sugar, stretching out and running a hand over his distended stomach. The banquet Zacharie had thrust upon him is decimated but he's no longer hungry.

 

Batter doesn't want to move. He's sure there's something that he's supposed to be doing but sleeping off his indulgence seems more important. He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift into slumber as he sucks Zacharie's blood off of his fingers. Thoughts of purity and righteousness are long gone as Batter falls asleep.


End file.
